


Compromise

by paintapiconsilence



Series: AxGWeek2019 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, axgweek, axgweek2019, day 7 prompt: Because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintapiconsilence/pseuds/paintapiconsilence
Summary: Arya "accidentally" scaring Gendry in their apartment, constantly.Written for A x G Week 2019 Day 7 Prompt: Because I can





	Compromise

Every morning, without fail, as Gendry makes coffee and breakfast, Arya soundlessly walks into the kitchen and scares him half to death, sometimes with a hug from behind, or the suction and click of the fridge door opening and closing, or Arya croaking, “Good morning,” her voice still scratchy from sleep. And Gendry will gasp and flinch before he turns around, sees it’s her, and smiles.

They’d been dating for a while, but had only recently moved in together. And he hadn’t realized how soft-footed she was until he started every time she walked into a room while his back was turned.

It happened when he was sitting on the couch watching TV. She’d walked behind it and trailed her fingers across his shoulders before sitting next to him. He had frozen at the touch, but thrown his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him when he saw her.

It happened when he made her breakfast-in-bed one weekend, and he hadn’t seen her leave to go to the bathroom. He’d been standing near the empty bed with the tray in his hands when she’d walked back in and asked, “What are you doing?” and he had almost splattered tea and pancakes all over the floor.

It happened when she’d joined him in the shower too. He hadn’t heard the bathroom door or the shower door open while he was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. And when he’d opened his eyes, he slipped and nearly took them both down, but Arya was able to steady them.

Gendry’s starting to think she’s doing it on purpose. When it first started happening, she always looked confused, but then she shrugged it off, kissed him, and continued with whatever she planned to do. Now every time he freaks out, she _giggles_. What makes it more suspicious is sometimes she doesn’t even stay in the room, she just walks right back out after scaring him.

He’s not sure though, until one day he comes home from work an hour early.

As he takes off his coat and shoes he calls out, “Arya, you home?”

He doesn’t hear a response, so he thinks that she must not have gotten home yet, and goes to the kitchen to toss his leftovers from lunch in the fridge. Out of nowhere, he feels a poke in his back and, as always, he gasps and spins around.

“Seven hells! Arya, I thought you weren’t home!”

She giggles and says, “Oh, I must not have heard you come in. I was… taking a nap.”

Gendry looks her up and down, noticing her not-mussed hair, her not-wrinkled t-shirt, and her jeans. “A nap? You sure about that?”

She looks up at him through her eyelashes, guiltily. “Mhm.”

He’s definitely sure she’s been doing it on purpose now. And he sighs and asks her, “Why do you insist on scaring me every chance you get?”

Arya smiles. “Because I can.” She starts laughing and he can’t help but huff out a laugh also.

“You’re like a cat. I’m gonna have to get one of those little bells to put on you.”

“Mm, but would it work? Probably not.” She smirks at him.

“Alright, that’s it!” He grabs her and spins her around, both of them laughing and screaming.

When he drops her feet back to the floor, she says, “No, but really. You look really cute when you’re scared,” Gendry rolls his eyes and she pushes at his shoulder, “_But_ when you realize it’s me, your eyes light up and you get this adorable smile on your face.” She blushes a little as she softly says, “It makes me happy.”

Gendry smiles and she bursts out, “That’s it! That’s the smile!" 

He laughs and kisses her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“So now that we know I can smile like that without you scaring me, can we maybe cut it to once a month?”

Arya deliberates. “Once a week.”

Gendry raises his eyebrows. “Once every other week.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is paintapictureonsilence


End file.
